Invisible Romance
by jackfrostwashere
Summary: Jack Frost is in love with a girl who can't see him. The other guardians try to snap him out of it before the Man in the Moon steps in. What will happen?


The days were getting warmer and warmer in Sunnybrooke; I should probably head North soon. I actually should be there right now to do my duty, freezing roads and messing up people's schedules, y'know the usual. But seeing _her_ makes me so happy. Her name is Rose, but she likes to call herself Rue. She's twenty one and she likes to draw weird shapes. She spends most of her time doing that, she calls it 'interior design'.

I looked up at the clock that was placed perfectly in the center of Maine Street. It was almost five o'clock, which means that Rue should be walking back from that Interior Design School. I waited anxiously just to see her pretty little face. She made her way through the traffic of people in a hurry. She was in jeans and a white T-Shirt. Her long black hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. She didn't look too happy as she shoved herself through the crowds of people. Apparently there was a parade going on today and everyone is gathered up, she wasn't much of a people's person. As she walked by me, I quickly stood up and started to walk by her side. She looked like she was having a terrible day.

"What's wrong?" I said, knowing I would be ignored once again. I'd give my life up for her to just notice me, for at least a second.

We walked into her old apartment building. She greeted some of the people that were working in the frost desks. We walked into the elevator and she pressed the button that said three. The weird elevator music started to play, I've always hated it. As soon as the doors opened, Rue ran to her apartment door, number 114, and unlocked it. She dropped all of her books on the ground and threw herself onto the couch.

"God damn it, I hate school!" She yelled. She sighed and pulled a paper out of her pocket. A smile crept upon her face while she looked at it. She threw it on the coffee table and walked into the bathroom. My curiosity got ahead of me as I picked it up and observed it. It was a drawing that she did. It was a drawing of a little girl; the girl looked sad and worn out. I itched the back of my head as I sat down to observe it.

"Hey Stacey," her voice cut me off. She was in the bathroom talking to her friend on the phone, I assumed. I walked closer and put my ear against the door. "Yeah, Mr. Fucking Stewart kicked me out for doodling in class, again," she said with rage. "It doesn't matter, it was a drawing of some girl I saw once on the streets."

"Yeah I guess I shouldn't do it anymore, I can't afford to miss anymore classes," she sighed. She opened the bathroom door, surprising me, and walked right through me. Not the first time that she has done that, but then again I can't blame her, she can't see me.

She laughed and continued her conversation, "Oh yeah definitely."

I sat back down on a wooden chair and watched her as she talked to her friend. She finally hung up and threw her phone on the coffee table. She sat back down on the couch relaxed. She rubbed her eyes and pulled one of the blankets that were sitting in a laundry basket next to her. She covered herself with it, she looked so adorable. She yawned and closed her eyes. I watched her for a little bit more, but I decided to leave.

As I was walking through the door I was grabbed by someone from being and thrown into a bag. After a few minutes of tossing and turning the bag opened up and I was in North's Factory. Not again.

"What is it this time," I got up and fixed my hair. "And y'know, you could have just asked me to come over, you didn't have to kidnap me."

"Jack, we are worried about you," North said with his thick accent.

"What do you mean? Is it Pitch again? Is he after me?" I looked around and saw Bunny shaking his head.

"It's that girl you've been following, mate," Bunny said.

I let my anger get ahead of me, "Rue? I haven't been fucking following her. She just...interests me that's all."

"You haven't been much on duty," said North, "you've been stuck to her like glue."

"Why do you care? It's my life," I spat out at him.

"Oh no Jack _we_ don't care," started Bunny. "It's the man in the moon who does care. He might get in between you two, he's able to stop you from seeing her you know."

My eyes grew wider, "he wouldn't do that."

"If it gets in the way of your job, he definitely would," said Bunny.

I sighed and nodded. Of course I wasn't going to listen to them, I'm fucking Jack Frost I don't listen to anyone. And anyway, what can the man in the moon do? He can't even come out of the moon! It doesn't matter, he's not a threat, none of them are. And either way winter goes on, it doesn't need me so I'm not really missing much.

**(AN: I'm sorry that this is crappy. All of my first chapters are crappy D: I promise it gets better, thanks for reading!)


End file.
